This invention relates to a door lock-and-handle assembly, more particularly to a door lock-and-handle assembly with a locking member that is movable to releasably engage a handle of the door lock-and-handle assembly.
The object of the present invention is to provide a door lock-and-handle assembly with a locking member that is movable to releasably engage a handle of the door lock-and-handle assembly so as to prevent turning of the handle.
According to the present invention, a door lock-and-handle assembly comprises: a bolt receiving housing adapted to be mounted on an inner side of a door panel; a dead bolt mounted movably in the bolt receiving housing and movable between extended and retracted positions; an escutcheon adapted to be mounted on an outer side of the door panel, aligned with the bolt receiving housing, and having a mounting wall that is formed with a lock receiving recess which is defined by a recess-confining wall, a spindle hole which is defined by a hole-confining wall extending from the recess-confining wall in an axial direction, and at least an engaging groove which is defined by a groove-confining wall extending from the recess-confining wall in a radial direction relative to the axial direction; a handle mounted on the mounting wall of the escutcheon, surrounding the spindle hole, formed with a keyhole that is aligned with the spindle hole in the axial direction, and having a driving member extending through the spindle hole and the lock receiving recess; a spindle adapted to be turned by a key that is inserted into the keyhole, extending through the spindle hole, the lock receiving recess and the door panel in the axial direction, defining an axis in the axial direction, and turnably coupled to the dead bolt so as to move the dead bolt between the extended and retracted positions upon turning about the axis, the spindle having an engaging portion having a generally rectangular cross-section with two opposing short sides and defining a center line that extends along the axis; and at least a locking member received in the lock receiving recess and having a central part formed with an L-shaped spindle opening that is defined by an opening-confining wall and that has a first rectangular space extending in a horizontal direction and having long and short sides, and a second rectangular space which have long and short sides, which extends in a vertical direction relative to the first rectangular space, and which cooperates with the first rectangular space to define the L-shaped spindle opening, the opening-confining wall having an engaging side that confines the long side of the first rectangular space, the locking member having an engaging tongue projecting from the central part and aligned with the engaging groove in the axial direction, the spindle extending through the L-shaped spindle opening in a manner that the engaging portion is received in the L-shaped spindle opening to turnably engage the engaging side of the opening-confining wall of the locking member, the spindle being turnable between a first angular position, where the engaging portion is received in the first rectangular space, and a second angular position, where the engaging portion is received in the second rectangular space, the short side of the second rectangular space having a length that is greater than the length between the center line and the short side of the engaging portion so as to permit rotation of the spindle in the L-shaped spindle opening, the short side of the first rectangular space having a length that is less than the length between the center line and the short side of the engaging portion so that turning of the spindle from the first angular position to the second angular position results in upward pushing engagement between the engaging portion and the engaging side of the opening-confining wall, which, in turn, results in radial movement of the locking member to a locking position in the radial direction, where the engaging tongue extends through the driving member and into the engaging groove to releasably engage the driving member and the engaging groove so as to prevent turning of the handle, and that turning of the spindle from the second angular position to the first angular position results in radial movement of the locking member to an unlocking position in the radial direction, where the engaging tongue disengages from the driving member and the engaging groove so as to permit turning of the handle.